


A picture on your wall

by Sadfangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadfangirl/pseuds/Sadfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felicity saw Oliver's picture in his mother's office and babbled to it, it was not the first time she'd admired his photographs.</p>
<p>Donna reveals a Felicity secret to Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A picture on your wall

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff - we know Oliver was famous, Felicity's a nerd, but she'd not blind.

It was a quiet Tuesday night in Starling. Oliver did his usual patrols and then headed back to the apartment he shared with Felicity.

After they got back from their trip it didn't make any sense for them to live apart.  They were long past the “getting to know you” stage of their relationship.

He let himself in, hearing voices and was surprised to see Felicity Skyping with her mother.  Even though their relationship was better, he knew that Felicity could get overwhelmed by her mother.  He said hello to Donna and indicated to Felicity he was going to take a shower.  

While the water ran over him he mused about how much he liked Donna Smoak. The time they’d spent in Las Vegas over the summer had given him a clearer picture of his girl. He could see were Felicity got her fire from, and her huge heart. He could also see why his love used humour to deflect so often. He thanked the universe for Donna Smoak, for shaping the woman who had saved him.

He wandered back into their small living room and walked over to the computer. He’d put on shorts and a t-shirt and wanted to say hi.

“Oh Oliver” Donna exclaimed “I was just telling Felicity here that I was cleaning out some of her old things and I found something so funny”

Oliver looked at Felicity, who had gone bright red. “Mum, don’t”

“No darling, it’s such a coincidence, I’m sure Oliver will be amused”

Felicity reached over to try and turn off the machine but Oliver was too fast. He gently restrained her arms so she couldn’t move and turned back to the screen. 

“Well” said Donna “I was going through some old boxes that we had in the garage and found my girls old bedroom posters.  You’re not going to believe this, but she even had a couple of you”

“What?” laughed Oliver, “explain”

Donna then went on to explain that Felicity had a bit of a crush on the playboy Oliver Queen, who was always in the tabloids and magazines. 

“She thought you were so cute” Donna continued. 

Felicity felt as though she’d die from embarrassment.  She was speechless with shock. How could her mother do this to her. It wasn’t funny. She’d put that part of her past out of her mind years ago, and didn’t even think of her Oliver as the playboy she use to think was so cute.

However, Oliver thought it was hilarious and couldn't wait to tease his love about this exciting development.  He also felt pride that this woman had crushed on him a lot longer than she’d known him.

Donna could see that it was time she made herself scarce and said goodbye to both of them. 

Oliver let Felicity free and she threw herself onto the sofa with her head in the cushions, making a very strange sound.

He tried to lighten the mood. He asked “Do you think she’d send them to me if I asked, I’d love to sign them for you”.

Felicity turned round and threw a cushion at her boyfriend. “Any more of this and you’re on this sofa permanently”.

Oliver didn’t understand, it was funny and sweet. No-one knew him as well as Felicity, the real him. This was just another part of her and he thought it was adorable.

“I’m sorry you’re upset” he said gently “it’s lovely and I’m feeling quite proud that you saw something in me even then.  Please don’t be upset”

“No” cried Felicity, “It’s so embarrassing.” She buried her head again in the cushions.

There was more going on here. Oliver could sense it. 

“What is it, tell me, I’ll still love you, no matter what.  Did you like some horrible boy band or something as well”.

“I can’t” she cried “you’ll…oh no, why did she have to bring this up?” She almost looked like a tomato, she was so red.

Oliver was confused, what was so bad that she was so embarrassed. This was the girl who’d taken down Slade Wilson and had put Ra's al Gould in his place. Surely having his picture on her wall was  nice and sweet and…

Then it hit him. The only thing that got Felicity this embarrassed was sex. Not sex sex, more talking about it. She still had a certain innocence about her and he was enjoying taking her to greater heights sexually.

“Felicity?” he asked gently, turning her round and looking her straight in the eye “did you use to fantasise about me - in a non-platonic way?”

She didn’t say a word but nodded very gently.

Oliver was instantly hard. It was the most erotic thing he’d ever heard. And he once had twins fighting over his cock at one of his crazy parties.

He could see it, a teenage Felicity, in her room staring at his picture and imagining him touching her. He almost came on the spot.

“Ms Smoak” he stated formally “tonight I’m going to make your fantasies come true. You’re going to tell me what you use to image me doing to you and then I’m going to do it.”

Felicity gulped. But then Oliver took her hand and guided it to his cock.  “Look what you’ve done already, I’ve never been so turned on in my entire life.”

She gulped again.

Oliver picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Her embarrassment was ebbing away, being replaced with lust.  

“OK”, she said very softly “but after, when I’ve told you mine, I want you to tell me about how you use to fantasise about me before we got together”

“Deal” smiled Oliver. He had a lot of those stories. He had fantasised about her a lot.

Before he let his lust overtake him he made a mental note to call Donna himself more often. What other secrets could be shared.

 

 

 


End file.
